mr Monk and the voodoo doll
by nilescclover
Summary: This is my take on the continuation of the episode. It starts off just when Natalie receives her voodoo doll. hope you enjoy. i'm not good with summaries but Let's just say Monk saves the day, again. please R
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Monk and the voodoo doll

This is my continuation of the episode. It starts off just when Natalie receives her doll.

Chapter 1:

Later Natalie, after putting the dishes away, sees a mysterious box on the side table near her couch. "What's this?" She questions, not remember seeing it before. She took a deep breath; "should I open it?" She places her hands around it and then thinks she should wait. She moves it to the coffee table in front of her, where she stares at it. Turning on the tv she tries to forget about the box but can't.

She goes to the kitchen and gets a pair of scissors. "I can't take this anymore. I have to know." She leans forward poking one end of the scissors into the box, sliding it towards her. She flips the flaps of the box open. "Tissue paper?" she reaches down and lefts the tissue paper.

Inside the box she sees a voodoo doll with it red marker across its neck. And screams. Slaps her hand over her mouth but to late Julie hears her and races down the stairs to see what is wrong her mother.

"Julie it's ok, I just….." Julie knew that her mother was lying to her.

"What's in the box?" she pointed to it.

"Nothing, some um…….some stuff for Mr. Monk. "It's all fine, I was just startled about a photo I saw in the file." Julie didn't buy that; her mother never acted that way before. Not just from seeing a photo. "I'm fine, now go back to sleep." Natalie folds the flaps back together and puts the box on the kitchen table.

"If you need anything I'll be upstairs." When she knew that Julie was back in her room, she sits on the stairs and starts to sob. Julie, having her door creaked some knew it was more then a photo, something was really wrong. She slowly walks up to her mother.

"Mom," she touches Natalie on the arm and she jumps. "What's going on? Why are you so jumpy? Have you been crying?" Natalie swallows, "Why don't I call Mr. Monk." She suggested.

"No, sweetie it's really late."

"He calls you all the time when he has a problem so…." She hands her mother the phone.

"I'm not leaving till you call him."

Natalie hesitated, at the reached out phone. She nodded. "Ok," she whispered. "I'll call him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Monk was laying peacefully in his bed sleeping soundly when he heard a ringing in his dream. He couldn't figure out where it was coming from. "Is that part of this dream?" he turned over but the ringing continued. "I don't think it is." He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. Looking over at his bedside table he saw what time it was. "Who?" The phone stopped ringing. "That's who?" He pulled the sheets back up to his chin and was on his way. As soon as he got comfortable again the ringing started up again. "That' my phone but who would be calling this late?" He slowly picked it up.

"Hello?" he heard Natalie's voice call.

"Hello?" he called back.

"Mr. Monk," then she sniffed. He held the phone closer him he still heard a sniffle.

"Natalie what's wrong?"

"I….." she started to say when Julie came on.

"Mr. Monk, she needs you. She got a box. And she's crying." And then Julie hung up.

"Natalie, listen now and do exactly as I say." Monk could hear her sniff again.

Natalie clung to the phone, waiting breathlessly for his instructions. It felt so good to have someone telling her what to do. Really ordinarily that's the last thing she wanted is to be told what to do but in this case, she really, really appreciated it.

"Now, stay on the couch, I'll be right there."

"You do that for me?" Natalie asked Monk shocked, for he never did anything like that before, he never really_…. he's just as scared as I'm._ A tear slid down her cheek

"Yes," he swallowed, "yes I would." he said before he could stop himself. _Why shouldn't I…..she has been there for me all these years now it's my turn. I what am I doing?_

"Do you even know how to get here?"

"Yes, of course I do," he lied. "You're my ….part…..assistant." He had no idea how to

get to Natalie's. He would have to call to get instructions.

"Don't open the door till I get there." She nodded even though he couldn't see her.

After saying good-bye he called the captain but no one answered. He sighed. Then he called Randy.

"What do you want? It's 2am in the morning?"

"Do you talk to everyone like that Randy?"

"Monk, it's too early in the morning. Call Natalie…." He was about to hang up on Monk.

"Wait, I just need Natalie's address."

"Natalie's address, for what?"

"Um…..it's… I don't know complicated?"

"Complicated, huh….." He could hear Randy snickering. Randy read the address to him twice and then hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Monk arrived a few minutes later. He cupped his hands against window that was next to her door just to see if he could she her. The lights were on but he couldn't quite make out anyone. He didn't want to scare her too much by standing there too long. He sighed, _what am I doing here? I…don't really know what I can do for her? _He hesitated at the door but decided that he would give it a try what was the worst thing that could happen.

He knocked on the door and Julie answered quickly a little to quickly. _She must have been watching out for me, did she see me looking in? _

"Mr. Monk," Julie called as she hugged him. "Good that you came," she turned to look at her mother. "She needs you, she a wreck and she wont till me what is bothering her." She whispered. Monk didn't really know what to say to that. _Natalie needs me? For what? What can I do for her?_ Monk sighs and then stepped into the house.

"Natalie," he calls out softly. At first he didn't see her, she was balled up on the edge of the stairs. "Natalie what's wrong?" She lifts her head and slowly looks his direction. Her eyes are all red and her eyelashes are wet. She sniffs a few times then stands.

"Oh, Mr. Monk," she sniffs again. "I…..I really need a hug." With tears still seeping through her eyes lids she glances up, watching his expression to what she had said.

Monk hated hugs but he knew that she needed him. She was shaking so bad giving him no choice but to pull her to him and hold her slender body to his. Unexpected tenderness threatened to level her as he wound his arms around her, holding onto her as if he would not ever let go.

She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not to tight," he warned her. She loosened her grip a little.

"Better," Something warm and gushy was happening to her inside at his touch. He did that to her, made her feel so secure that she could move on from this fright.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear, which gave him a chill. Her breath on his ear was well, let's just say that he getting nervous. "I really needed this," she sniffed again.

The assault on her senses was almost more then she could bear, she struggled to keep a tight rein on her physical response.

What was this that made her so suddenly ridiculously turned on? Was it cause he came to her rescue once again? Or was it just the embrace itself. She had no idea, no idea at all. But what ever it was she felt safe in his arms. Like this is where she should be. This is what she wanted, what she tried like hell to deny, what she'd really needed….always needed.

He didn't know how to react, he patted me on the shoulder and said, "shhh…everything will be alright." And stuff, but you could tell he was really uncomfortable. She guessed that he was afraid she would take it the wrong way if he showed too much emotion. Which was ridiculous, of course wasn't it? Natalie never really thought about it. He was just her boss, ok deep down he was her friend her…..best friend…..like Mitch had been before she… they got married. He said, "shhh…everything will be alright." Again and being all stiff, she couldn't help but start laughing. Seriously, she thought it was funny in a sad, pathetic kind of way.

"Are you joking?" she responded. "Everything's not going to be alright okay? Nothing is ever going to be alright ever again." As gentle as he could he backed away for her. All of a sudden she didn't feel safe anymore, she felt cold, distant.

"What do you mean nothing's going to be same again? What happened between us?"

"A…" Natalie started up crying again.

"Why don't we sit down." He suggested as he guided her to the couch. "Then you can tell me all about what has gotten you so upset? Is it something that I did?"

"No, um….." Natalie swallowed. "It's……" she pointed to the table where the box that she received was sitting half way opened.

"A box?"

"I got…." She shook her head. Monk thought for a second. _So what is with the box, why get up set about a box? _Then he thought about the case they were working on. oh, no Natalie didn't…….

"Someone's out there trying to kill me." She shouted.

He might not have been a very good hugger, but he was all there in the hanky department. He fished one out his pocket and started dabbing her face with it. She's seen him do this for himself but not to anyone else, he really had the whole dabbing thing down.

"Now," he said as he continued dabbing. "That isn't true. You know it's not true."

Natalie sniffed, "I know it's true."

"That doll…..mean's….." he left her side for a minute to bring it over the couch with him. "Mean's nothing," he said as he opened the rest of the box to look at what was inside it. There it was another one of those voodoo dolls like at the other crime scenes, all the ones that ended in murder. Monk blow if off.

"Someone's just trying to scare you, that's all. Nothing more."

"And they are doing a good job." Natalie sniffed. Her eyes were finally starting to dry that was until Monk picked the doll up.

"It's just a doll. I mean come on," he turned it sideways to examine it and the head popped off and went rolling onto the floor. Natalie put her head in her hands and started sobbing again. She couldn't believe it, she was crying again. And what was worse in front of her boss.

_What is this, I mean this crying thing, I hardly cry. Last time was…..i can't remember now all of a sudden I'm weeping at the drop of a hat._

Mr. Monk reached out and grabbed Natalie by the arm. He gave her a little shake._ I'm usually the calm one but not this time, this time it was different. I could tell by his expression he was really astonished._

"Natalie what is it? Are you crying again? I didn't mean….." his voice sounded different to her. She figured out why when he said, "Everyone who got one of these dolls ended up dead. Is that what you are worried about?" Now she knew what was so weird about his voice, it was filled with real concern for her, or so that's how she perceived it to be. Natalie nodded.

"Oh, Natalie." Mr. Monk slid his hand under her chin so he could look her straight in the eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

"You don't understand." She blurted out. "There's something that I have to tell you something…" Monk looked her in the eyes. "I never anyone not even Julie."

"What?"

"I used to make fun of this voodoo stuff," she blinked. "When I was younger. I mean I didn't believe any of it…..till….." Natalie lowered her head.

"Till what?"

"I was living with Mitch in South Carolina in an apartment next to a voodoo priestess. She told me that Mitch was in danger and the next day….." she sniffed hard this time. "He was shot down and blown up."

Monk could tell that she was sacred, real scared that something was going to happen to her. He, did something that was not like him at all, he place his arm around her. She took the opportunity to place her head on his shoulder. He could feel that his shirt under her head was getting wet.

"Don't worry Natalie, we will find out who sent this and get them," he tried to reassure her. Monk tried to left her head off his shoulder, and get up to leave so he could find them.

"Don't go till I fall asleep." Nat lowered her head to his lap while grabbing the quilt that was on the back of the couch. He sighed. I can't function without her so I might as well stay. He knew this was going to be a long night or was it morning? He remembered Randy saying something about it being 2 am. He laid his head back and within minutes he too was a sleep. Julie who was listening to them from the stairway ran to get her camera. "Smile." She whispered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The sun sent rays across the floor of the den. All Mr. Monk knew was that his neck was stiff. He blinked some trying to remember where he was. He looked around and then he remembered Natalie's couch. He yanked his gaze down to her face to find her staring up at him with equal intensity. A soul baring for her viewing, something unspoken passed between them. He should look away from her gaze but he couldn't.

A communication had happened without his permission or his foreknowledge, an understanding that was suppressed for so long. He closed his eyes to shut it out, knowing that he was too late. He didn't want to acknowledge that the sudden connection he felt went far beyond his understanding but it seemed to suddenly be there as naturally as his next breath. Whether she knew it or not, Natalie had seen glimpse of the man he hadn't shown anyone in years not even himself.

A door had opened between them and she felt all her emotions sucked right through it. She'd found something precious came out of this horrifying experience. She searched for the right words to tell him. To let him know how much this meant to her but before she could express a fraction of the emotions pouring through her, the alarm system blared a high pitched wailing sound. Someone was breaking in from outside. Now another emotion, fear, took over she jumped some and screamed out.

"Anyone home." came a voice from the door then a knock. Julie race into the kitchen with her camera before anyone saw her. After Natalie took a deep breath, "Julie did you set the alarm last night?"

"Yes, I did." She came out into the den, smiling at Mr. Monk as she passed the couch. "I'll turn it off." At the door she punched a few numbers the sounds stopped. She moved the curtain a little and glanced out. "It's the captain and that weird man."

"His name is Randy," he mother laughed. "Let them in."

"We tried to call what happened?" captain asked looking at them.

"My phone must have been turned off." Natalie looked over at her daughter.

"Sorry, I thought you needed you rest……" Randy noticed the voodoo doll in the box,

"You got one too." He said carrying the doll to show the captain.

"I've checked it out, not too many clues." Monk joined in.

"We have to catch this guy." The captain called sending a look in Natalie's direction. She realized that she was still in her p.j.'s.

"Or gal," Randy joined in. "Hey, look they spelled your name wrong. They spelled it Teager."

"Let me see that," the captain reached out and took the box.

"Why would someone misspell your name?" Mr. Monk asked as he got off the couch.

"Something doesn't fit right. We have to go back to the original crime scene."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the ending…….

Monk and Natalie went back to Robert Boyd house, the last crime scene.

"What are we looking for?" she asked entering the kitchen area.

"I'll know it when I see it."

"What about me then?"

Monk didn't answer he was too busy doing his hand motions around the room.

"Some clue that we missed." A newspaper lay on the counter top. Monk flipped it over, and then places it back down, shaking his head.

"I'll be in another room." Natalie called as she headed to the back of the house. Unknown to both of them Angeline Doerth was still there in her uncle's room looking through his desk. The niece notices that Natalie and Monk are getting too close to finding out what really happened.

_I have to do something to get them out of here so I can find those papers._ She gets up walking slowly behind Natalie. She follows her to another room. She stands there watching, waiting for her move. Natalie thought she heard something. Quick to her feet, she jumped back. She felt a prick in her back.

"Ow…." She rubbed her back, turning around.

"Oh hi, sorry." Angeline said.

"I didn't know you where here." Natalie stared at the woman. _What is she doing here, this is a crime scene still. _

"I'm packing some things up." She picked up a small box on the table pretending to be doing that. Natalie just shook her head. After Angeline leaves, Natalie walks back to the kitchen to find Mr. Monk.

"He was superstitious?" Monk asked Angeline.

"Oh a lot," she answered. "He believed in everything." Monk walks around some looking up at the door, "I see," Monk had a question mark look on his face. Natalie knew that face. That meant that something isn't right. All of a sudden Natalie didn't feel right. Her head starts spinning. She tells Monk that she is going to sit down but misses the chair and falls on the floor.

"I'm so dizzy," she said as blinks, thinking that would get rid of the feeling. "My head,"

"What' wrong with her?" Angeline asked. "Does she need to go to the hospital?"

Natalie tries to get to her feet, but starts to wobble. "I don't…." She sat on the couch for a minute, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell sideways onto the couch with a thud.

Angeline grabbed the phone and called an ambulance, then races to the back of the house. Monk runs over to Natalie. Trying to figure out what when wrong. Angeline comes back dressed in her scrubs uniform ready to go to work. Pushes Monk aside.

"Let me see what I can do."

"You're a paramedic?" he scratched his head.

"Yes, I'm. I called my team to help." Sirens rang out. "There they are now."

"In here," she yelled. The team got Natalie onto a gurney leaving Monk stunned. "Let's go." After loading her in the back Angeline told Monk there was no room in the back for him that he would have to go in his own car. Angeline knowing full well that he didn't drive.

Before he could say anything they slammed the doors and took off. Monk standing there in the street watching them, a light bulb came on. Where did I…. he raced inside grabbed the paper. That's it….it was….her. She's the killer.

Not knowing what else to do he raced outside and jumped in Natalie's car and speeded out of there. Yes, Monk was driving, without a license. He speeded down the streets. Ignoring all the honks and people cursing at him for driving on the wrong side of the road. He gained ground because of the traffic. Pulled over right behind the ambulance. He just hopped that he was in time_. She poisoned Natalie some how. This was a ploy to get me to stop looking; I'm close to something. _

He was closing in but just a fraction away. He could see Natalie and Angeline fighting in the back. _She's trying to kill her too…._ he shook the thought. But when they started speeded up again, he knew they would never slow down_. I have to ram them. Natalie's car well, she will get over it. _He closed his eyes and stepped on the gas harder. He heard the first crunch and tires screech. The van came to a Holt on the edge of the road, facing downward. Monk jumped from Natalie's car.

Natalie jumps at him right before the van flips over the side of the steep drop off.

She wraps her arms around Monk's neck. Holding on to Monk, she starts to cry into his shoulder.

"Natalie, you're getting my shirt all wet. You know that I hate that."

They both Monk and Natalie turned their heads as an explosion startles them. Black and gray smoke rises from below.

"I guess we don't have to worry about them anymore." Natalie said and she hugged Mr. Monk again, this time kissing him on the cheek. More emotions stirred inside of him. Now he knew that he was in trouble, that things, like Natalie said, would never be the same.

The end.


End file.
